


Time Enough To Meet Again

by Eustacia Vye (eustaciavye)



Category: Push (2009)
Genre: Aged-Up Character, F/M, Fluff, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-26
Updated: 2010-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-06 17:26:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/56074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eustaciavye/pseuds/Eustacia%20Vye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Battle Prompt: sweet</p>
    </blockquote>





	Time Enough To Meet Again

**Author's Note:**

> Battle Prompt: sweet

She still couldn't draw worth a damn, but Nick had to agree that Cassie had filled out very well in the years since he last saw her. Her mouth quirked when she saw him, as if she could read his very thoughts. Nick knew he was safe on that front, and simply asked her to dance. "How'd you find me?" he asked her.

"I can find you anywhere," Cassie told him, smiling sweetly. As if it hadn't taken three headache inducing visions and a bottle of brandy to bring on the correct time and date they would meet again. "I missed you, Nick."

The way she moved against him was distracting, the grind of her hips against his sending all the wrong signals to his groin. But her top was low cut and she nearly spilled out of the top of it into his hands, and her lips curled into that sickly sweet smile that suddenly seemed seductive. He pulled her to a back room at the club, pushed her up against the wall. His mouth was over hers, her lip gloss sticky and like spun sugar. She stuck her tongue in his mouth without any finesse, her hands on his belt.

He couldn't have stopped it even if he wanted to. He thrust home, deep inside of her, her legs wrapped tight around his waist and her arms around him to keep balance. Nick cupped her ass to help move her up and down over him, then used his ability to Move things to keep her upright so he could rub at her clit. She hissed in pleasure, grinding against his fingers, clenching tight around his cock. She came in a rush, squeaking almost in surprise. Nick followed soon after, his head tucked in the crook of her neck.

"So... uh... I missed you," he said lamely, and was rewarded with Cassie's bright laughter.


End file.
